Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Jamesbrittenia grandiflora. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balbrengoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Jamesbrittenia plant, botanically known as Jamesbrittenia grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balbrengoxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Balbrengoxe2x80x99 originated from the open pollination of an unnamed Jamesbrittenia grandiflora (not patented) during October, 2000. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor during February 2001, in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar, in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., by terminal tip cuttings, has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits deep lavender colored flowers,
(b) forms dark green foliage, and
(c) exhibits a spreading and trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to Penny Candy(trademark) xe2x80x98Violetxe2x80x99 (not patented). In side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar exhibit a shorter growth habit, fewer branches, longer internodes and slightly larger leaves than Penny Candy(trademark) xe2x80x98Violetxe2x80x99.